Patiently Loving You
by mousemaker2
Summary: Annie and her adopted mother, Mary, are peacful vampires just like the Cullens. They have lived together for years but now they have a new addtion to their family. Oliver McKnight, newborn vampire and totally out of control, has joined their family.
1. Chapter 1

_Patiently Loving You_

I gazed out the window of the classroom; gladly ignoring my professor was he droned on and on about how writing structure was important even in the simplest things. I sighed in annoyance; this teacher wouldn't know structure if it rammed him into a wall.

I caught my reflection in the window and drank myself in once again. My dark brown hair was pulled back at the nape of my neck, curling at the ends like always. I paid special attention to the color of my eyes. They were butterscotch today since I went hunting early this morning.

"Miss Pierce, please pay attention to the lecture since it might be on your exam," Professor Rig chided. I brought my eyes back to the teacher then zoned back out into my own world.

College was such a bore so far. Mother had pressured me into going _again_. I was kind of hoping that she'd let me get a job here. I was sick of going to school over and over. There wasn't a point; I didn't have to go to college like so many other young adults. Blending in is the key though so it was necessary on my part.

I glanced down at my wrist watch before actually looking at the professor, waiting for him to release us from this hell.

"I want a two page essay on the pros and cons of abortion by tomorrow. Use structure like we talked about!" Professor Rig exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of his feet before letting us leave. I forced myself not to sprint out of the classroom like a few of the other students did except I would have left much quicker.

I didn't glance around at the beautiful leaves or enjoy the fresh breeze but hurried to my baby. My baby was a dark blue Ferrari F430 that my mother had gotten me for my 31 birthday. The best part was that I didn't have to hide it because a Ferrari wasn't a rare thing at this college. A plus in a crowd of negatives.

My mother was probably waiting for me at the front door of our Victorian house and I wasn't disappointed either. She was standing there anxiously waiting for me, glancing down at her watch every other second.

"Annie, get ready, we're going to be late for the wedding!" mom cried before running back into the house so fast that a human would have missed it. I sighed and rushed after her and went into my room.

I dressed in my light blue dress. It was a simple design. Spaghetti strapped and it went straight to the floor, nothing fancy like always. I kept my hair the way it was. I didn't bother with jewelry.

"Good, good, we're on time now. We'll take my car since yours it just a little eye catching for this kind of wedding," mom explained before running easily in her heels to her silver Mercedes-Benz GLK. I giggled and followed her, careful not to get dirt on the bottom of the dress.

While we drove to the church for the McKnight's wedding I looked at my adopted mother. She had light brown hair that was cut short to her chin which was now clipped back away from her face. Her eyes were almost black since she refused to go hunting with me this morning. She was beautiful of course but something about her made you notice how pure and good her soul was also.

"You know by now to be on your best behavior and not to draw to much attention to yourself. We don't want rumors flying around. We'll stay until the reception party begins. I've got to make sure everything goes so planned," mom said. I nodded and placed my hands in my lap. She grinned.

"I don't think I could be a wedding planner. I'd kill someone if they didn't do things my way," I stated. Mom sighed and nodded her head in agreement with me.

The two of us teased each other and bickered about stupid things but not mentioning how we didn't want to be in a full room of tasty humans. Mother would have to struggle more than I will since she just too stubborn to hunt with me some times.

The church was already half full by the time we got there. Mom ran off to make sure everything was going as planned while I went and found a seat in the back of the church. I was going to keep a low key; I didn't want any hormonal human guys panting after me. Disgusting, I tell you.

I don't really like weddings that much. Yes, it's great that someone loves someone else so much that they want to spend their whole life with them but the public attention you get for loving someone is just….

Before I got really into my thoughts everyone started cheering and clapping. I sighed and went out into the lobby to wait for my mother to arrive. She popped up beside me and then we went ahead and left to make sure everything was ready for the reception party.

"Personally, I don't think that marriage is going to last," mom murmured. I gave her a questioning look. "This is Mr. McKnight's third time marrying and he was already talking up one of the braid's maids. The new Mrs. McKnight should better knock some sense into him soon. And to think that she also has a new son to get to know while trying to keep her husband in check," mom said.

"Maybe the son will help her keep an eye on him. I'm sure he'd like to keep a mother for once," I exclaimed.

"Hmm," was all that she said back to me.

During the reception party I stayed in a corner and watched the new married couple eat cake, have their first dance, etc. Mother was right, they wouldn't last.

Suddenly a human male walked right up to me, filling my senses with his smell. I swallowed the venom and gave him my attention. I recognized him as the McKnight's son.

"Hi, I'm Oliver McKnight," he said, putting his hand out for me to shake. I put my hand in his warm one then went back to watching his parents dance. Oliver stood with his hands behind his back, waiting for me to talk to him I guess.

"Is there something you want?" I asked. I already knew what he wanted, sex, just like every other man. Well, he wouldn't get it from me 'cause I'd just kill him and I wasn't interested.

"I was wondering if you could explain structure; Professor Rig just confused me about all of it," he said. That got my attention.

"You're in my creative writing class? I've never seen you," I exclaimed. I looked him over for the first time. Oliver had sandy brown hair that fell into his hazel eyes. He stood at 6'3. He was slim and kind of gangly. By human standards he was adorable and any girl would want to take him home.

"Yeah, I sit way in the back. That's probably why I'm about to flunk out of his class. Anyway, could you help me?" Oliver said, smiling at me, flashing all of his straight teeth.

I looked over at my mother who was talking with another couple; it looked like she would be busy for a while so I agreed. He led me over to an empty table and sat across from me.

We must have went over almost every type of writing form and bashed Professor Rig and a few other teachers before my mother came over to me, saying we had to go.

"It was very nice to meet you, Oliver. I'll look for you in class Monday, bye," I said and walked away from him. Mother didn't say anything to me until we were in the car. She started laughing. I joined her but I wasn't sure why we were laughing, I was in such a good mood after bashing my teachers.

"Oh, I should just kidnap that boy. He really seemed to amuse you and I haven't seen you smile so much near a human," mom sighed, still grinning.

"He was interesting but we just talked about school and how we wish our teachers would die," I replied. She rolled her eyes and pulled into our long driveway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a month since the McKnight wedding and Oliver and I have only talked a few times since then luckily. I couldn't be close to humans; it was too dangerous for them. We would always greet each other if we saw one another but other than that I made sure our conversations were limited. He was the closest thing I had to a friend though.

My mother, Mary, kept telling me that I could have a human friend. She would bring up the Cullen clan that lived west of us, of how they managed it and they were all very happy. I kept telling her that that was a little bit different but she doesn't listen sometimes.

She talks of the Cullens fondly enough. Mother tells me of the time when they had a face off with the Volturi clan. She had gone to stand with the Cullens years ago. I had the story memorized but I still enjoyed listening to her tell me of it.

That was just a few years before she adopted me. When I was still human, she had wanted a child so badly that she went to the nearest adoption agency to get a child. She had picked me out of so many children only because I was the least tempting to her. I didn't smell bad; it was that I reminded her of her niece from years and years ago.

I stayed with her for five human years before she turned me at age 19. I learned how to hunt off of animals easily enough but I didn't see the point in denying myself human blood until I watched my adopted mother lose control and kill a hunter. I've never seen her guilt ridden and depressed before; it had frightened me. I understood after that though that I shouldn't kill just because of a silly thirst.

"Annie, I've got an appointment so I'll be home late. Try to enjoy your classes today," mom said from downstairs before she left for work. I smiled and continued to play my violin up in my room on the third floor.

I left around an hour later for my college classes. I had my creative writing class today then History of Art afterwards. Most of my classes were randomly picked out. I only took the classes that might actually hold my attention.

I spotted Oliver immediately at the back of the classroom, arguing with a group of guys about something. I tried not to listen in but my sensitive ears picked it up anyway.

"Your dad sold us a shit-ass car. We've talked your old man but he refuses to take it back," one of the guys seethed. I vaguely remember mother saying something about Mr. McKnight owning a car dealership. I took my seat but continued to listen in.

"You better make your father see some sense or he'll never see is son come home alive," another threatened. I glanced back at them. Oliver was sitting down with the five guys around him but he didn't look scared just bothered by the unwanted company.

I stifled my anger at those guys. Why get so worked up over a car or five? I mean, there are loan companies out there and I'm sure they could get a lawyer or something. I didn't understand why they are threatening a young man who wasn't even involved in the crime.

Everyone stopped talking after the professor walked in. I tried not to worry about Oliver, I'm sure he could work this out. I enjoyed watching all the other students struggle to keep up with Professor Rig and soon Oliver and his problems were clear out of my mind.

I went to my classes, trying to sort out the pros and cons of playing my violin all night or going hunting with my mother. I still didn't know which I was going to do on the back from school.

I played my violin, waiting for mom to get home. She really was the only one to understand me and know all about me, no secrets allowed in this house.

It was ten o'clock at night by the time I heard mom's vehicle pull into the driveway. I ran down to meet her by I could tell smell something, a human, a bloody human. I slammed the front door open and my mouth fell open.

My mother was running towards me with Oliver McKnight in her arms. I held my breath when I noticed all the blood on him. He was unconscious from blood loss and his pulse was weak.

"What happened?" I breathed out, scared that if I got a good swift of him, I'd kill him. She ignored me, probably trying not to kill him herself and laid him down on our light blue couch.

I knew what she was going to do before she even made a move towards his neck. I reached out and grabbed her shoulder before she got any closer. "Hunt first. It will be easier," I used the last of my air to say that. Mom glanced at me, nodded, and ran off to feed quickly.

I kneeled beside his head and checked over his wounds. There were two knife wounds in his stomach, one in his right shoulder and another on his right leg. I swallowed the venom that filled my mouth. I set to work on cleaning him up and stopping the bleeding.

By the time mom came back, Oliver was completely clean of blood and was bandaged while I had his blood all over me from cleaning him up. She nodded to me and I ran up to my room, ripped off my clothes and put on some that didn't make me thirsty.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from downstairs then the screaming began. I ran back down to see if I had to stop mother from killing him but she was fine. She was in the corner facing the wall, sobbing.

I made sure Oliver wouldn't hurt himself with his twisting and withering on the couch before checking on her.

"I've taken that man's life away. I promised I wouldn't again," she sobbed onto my shoulder. I patted her head, glancing over her head to make sure our guest was still okay.

"Will you tell me what happened now? We have three days to waste before Oliver wakes up," I said. It was getting easier to breath since I had cleaned all the blood up and the venom was messing with his human smell already.

"I was driving home from my appointment when I smelt fresh blood. I had the windows down and I heard a young man's voice screaming in the woods near your college. I went to see if a hiker had gotten hurt. By the time I had made it to him, he was already unconscious. I think he got into a knife fight with a few people," mother exclaimed, gazing out of the front window.

"I overheard a few guys in my class threatening him. Apparently, his dad sold a few faulty cars to them. I didn't think anything of it at the time," I mumbled. This was my fault. I could have stopped this if I had just been more concerned about what was going on behind me in class.

"Please, someone kill me! It burns!" Oliver screamed, swinging one of his arms and knocking off one of our lamps from the table stand. Mom sobbed again and ran out of the house. I listened to her run into the forest into I couldn't hear her anymore.

I went and kneeled beside his head again, stroking his hair, trying to comfort him in anyway possible. His screams quieted slightly and turned into whimpers. I talked to him about what was happening to him. I don't know if he could hear me but he seemed to relax just a little more when I was talking to him.

Mom returned on day two but she didn't get as close to him as I did. She stayed on the other side of the room, watching me talk about the different places I've lived and talk about my violin.

"His heart beat his getting fainter," she murmured finally. I stopped talking and listened. She was right; his heart didn't sound very healthy but that was a good thing, it meant the burning would stop for him.

"Oliver, it's almost over. You'll feel better soon," I whispered into his ear. He jerked and groaned into the cushion. It broke my heart to see anyone like this but this was the only way to save him.

Mother and I listened as his heart beats got fainter and fainter until his heart just stopped. I got up from my place by his head and stood next to my mother. A new vampire was dangerous and the two of us would have to work together if we had to control him.

Oliver's eyes flickered open and stared up at he ceiling before glancing over at the two us from across the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_Patiently Loving You_

The two of us waited for Oliver to do something but he seemed to be doing the same thing. Finally, I hesitantly smiled at him to let him know we weren't going to hurt him and hope he would do the same for us.

Oliver sat up from the couch faster than he'd ever have been able to as a human and got up, facing us, crouching down in a predator's stance. Mother tensed beside me, readying herself for a fight. I made sure that my stance was relaxed; I didn't want him to think that we were going to attack.

"What's going on?" he hissed. His eyes darted around the house until they rested on me again. I made sure to keep my voice light and soothing.

"You were hurt badly, my mother brought you here," I breathed out. Suspicious flashed across his face. I must have triggered a memory some how.

"I remember you; you're Annie Pierce, third row on the left in my creative writing class. You seem more beautiful than I remember though," Oliver exclaimed, straightening up from his crouch.

I felt like blushing but my body didn't do that anymore, not for the last few years anyway. I smiled tentatively again, hoping to keep him calm.

"Do you remember anything?" mom asked, relaxing slightly. I glanced over at her out of the corner of my eye. I should have been paying attention to Oliver but my concern for my mother overruled everything else.

"Some things, I remember knives and Annie talking to me," he mumbled. He suddenly groaned and one of his hands cupped around his throat.

"Do you need to hunt?" I asked.

"Hunt?" Oliver stated. I nodded and slowly took a small step towards him. Oliver's eyes zeroed in on my movements and tensed again. A small growl escaped from him before he even realized it. Instincts always came to the surface when a vampire felt threatened.

"It's alright Oliver. Come on, we'll help you," I reassured him, putting my hand out for him to take. I knew mom was worried about me being this close to him and I hope there wasn't going to be a reason to be frightened of him after today.

Oliver stared at my hand for a second before placing his hand in mine. I led him to the back door and breathed in the night air. I didn't smell any humans close by that would trigger Oliver.

"Come on, I'll race you," I stated. Oliver seemed confused by my statement. I smiled and pulled him along with me. He easily kept up with me as we ran. I could hear mother following behind us, making sure Oliver didn't double back.

"Annie, what am I?" Oliver asked suddenly. I stopped running and thought about how to answer.

"A vampire like my mom and me. You'll be okay after you get used to everything. The two of us will take care of you," I said. I hoped that was a good enough answer for him.

Oliver stared up at the trees around us and breathed deeply. He took off suddenly and I followed him the best I could. When I finally caught up to him he was crouched in between two dead deer, licking the blood off of his lips.

"Do you feel any better? I know when I was a newborn vampire, it felt like I was thirsty all the time," I said. Oliver shrugged and stood up. His red eyes flickered around him, taking in everything.

"I won't get to see my family again, will I?" Oliver asked, his eyes going back to me. I shook my head no. His face crumbled and he sat down on the ground and sobbed. I sat down also and waited for him to calm down.

I could see the sun starting to rise after a few hours. The light hit the two of us and our skin sparked like diamonds. Oliver curiously looked at his own skin and ran one finger over his arm. I smiled and watched as he examined himself.

"Are you ready? My mother is probably waiting for us back at the house. I'm sure she's already called our agent and the movers by now," I said. Oliver looked back at me.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. He stood up and advanced on me. I quickly stood up and held my ground.

"We can't stay here. Someone could see you with us. It's better and safer for everyone if we just moved again," I explained softly. Oliver stared at me for quiet a while until he finally replied.

"But you just moved here. You'd just be wasting all that money for a new house and such. That seems like too much trouble to me just because I'm a-a vampire now," Oliver exclaimed worriedly.

I laughed and relaxed my stance. "Oh, it's no problem for us. We've got enough money for the next two hundred years. And it is necessary for us to move now that you've joined us," I chuckled.

"Why?"

"When you're a new vampire, in most cases, you thirst for blood and being near a human will get them killed because of it. The first year of being a vampire, you are stronger and faster because your body is using your human blood. So, you can be very destructive at the beginning if one isn't careful," I explained.

"I'm dangerous then. Perhaps you should just destroy me," Oliver murmured sadly.

"You can be dangerous; my mother and I can help you live like this. It is not so bad, the two of us are quite happy and I'm sure you will be too once we get you used to everything," I said.

Oliver's face scrunched up as he thought over what I had said. I gently took his hand while he thought and pulled him after me. He didn't seem to notice that I was with him or where we were going.

Mother was sitting on the back porch, waiting for us to return. She smiled and looked pointedly at Oliver. I just shrugged and continued to lead him into the house. I made sure he was seated in the kitchen before I went back to my mother.

"How is he taking all this?" she whispered. I glanced back at the house.

"He's, um, thinking things over, I believe. We'll need to have the movers over tomorrow. I'll take him hunting again so you can get things taken care of here," I said. She nodded.

"I think I'd like to move to Canada, somewhere west of here though," mom exclaimed thoughtfully. I nodded.

"I'm going to have to call my school and tell them I'm leaving. I think I'm going to break into Oliver's dorm also so he'll have some of his stuff when we move too," I exclaimed. Mom looked slightly worried about this I quickly calmed down her fears for me.

I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and dialed the college's front office. They didn't seem too concerned about me leaving their school; they must be used to kids leaving.

"Do you think you could handle Oliver for a few minutes?" I asked, hoping Oliver was still thinking things over and wouldn't give mom any trouble. She paused before nodding.

I took off running towards the college and didn't slow down until I was on the campus. I jogged into the freshman dorm building. I didn't bother with the elevator and flew up the stairs until I was on the third floor. I made sure no one was out in the hallway before breaking into dorm room 307.

The room was cluttered and had dirty clothes lying in the floor. I could smell Oliver's human scent all over the place in this room. I didn't even give Oliver's passed out roommate a second glance while I gathered clothes, pictures of Oliver's family, and some of his books that he might want. I put all of his things into his laundry bag and headed back home. No one had even seen me.

Mother and Oliver were waiting for me when I ran up to the house. Oliver took the bag from me without any questions and went back inside to look through what I had gotten him. He seemed pleased by what I had brought back.

"Did anyone see you?" he asked.

"No, your roommate was passed out so I didn't have to worry about him," I answered, helping mom take apart some of the furniture so the movers wouldn't have to waste their time with it tomorrow. Oliver smiled sadly at my answer and continued to look through his pictures.

For most of the night the three of us packed the boxes up with anything that we wanted to take with us. Oliver would curiously ask us about any item that we held precious to us. He really had a fun time asking about my violin which I happily answered while mother ran around cleaning and packing. He did seem to have a few problems with his strengthen though because he accidently crushed our plasma TV.

Around six o'clock in the morning, I took Oliver away from the house and deep into the woods so we could hunt and be as far away from the movers as possible. He didn't seem happy about having to spend the whole day out in the woods but he didn't want to hurt any of the humans.

"What am I going to do when we move?" Oliver asked, perched up in a tree. I looked up at him since I was sitting down on the ground, twirling a flower between my fingers.

"You can pick up a few hobbies for a while. I worked on playing my violin for my first two years. Maybe you can take online classes if you want," I said. Oliver didn't say anything back to me.

I stared up at him. His sandy brown hair was wind whipped and a few leaves were stuck on his clothes. I grinned and climbed up the tree to join him. He smiled sadly at me and continued to stare around us.

"Oliver, are you really okay with all this?" I whispered. He glanced back at me before climbing even higher up the tree. I quickly followed him. I wanted my answer.

"I don't want any of this. I mean, your mom and you are great but I just want my normal life back," he mumbled, still climbing higher.

"You can't though, you'd just hurt your family," I stated. Oliver glared down at me. I could tell he wasn't taking this vampire thing as good as we had hoped.

"How do you know that I don't have the control to handle human blood?" Oliver snapped. He jumped down and landed easily on the ground. I quickly followed him.

"Only one vampire has ever had the control. She was prepared though," I explained.

"I can control myself," he muttered quietly, looking thoughtfully in the direction of town. He disappeared suddenly. The leaves were the only thing that gave away that he had passed by here. I lurched toward and followed his scent. I tried to make my legs pump faster so I could catch up with him but he was faster because of his human blood.

"Oliver, no! Come back!" I screamed, knowing he could hear me. Oliver was at the edge of town when I finally caught sight of him. I could smell a human near by and that meant Oliver was now on the hunt.

Oliver crouched and stealthily ran towards a bar with the door propped open. He had forgotten all about me. I hurried and took my advantage while I could. I jumped and landed on his back. He growled but couldn't throw me off; I had wrapped my legs and arms around him, pinning down his arms.

"Get off! It's my prey!" he snarled, thrashing around. I hung on as his arms strained under me. I could feel my grip slipping. Oliver kept yelling things at me. At this rate a human would come out of the bar to see who was making all the noise. I wouldn't have a chance of controlling Oliver if a human got that close.

"Shut up, someone is going to hear," I hissed. Oliver growled and yelled even louder. I threw my weight back, making him stumble back into the woods. I landed on my back, still holding onto Oliver.

"Let go! My blood!" he cried, finally breaking my hold on him. I jumped to my feet and tackled him to the ground. "No!" he kept yelling. I heard a few humans in the bar asking each other who was yelling. I hurried and done the only thing I could think of to shut him up; I kissed him.

Oliver seemed to melt under me. He stopped thrashing around and let his body relax back onto the ground. My own lips were tingling and my stomach got this warm fuzzy feeling. I pulled back a centimeter, making sure he couldn't smell the humans but only me; I didn't need him going into a feeding frenzy because I wasn't holding onto him anymore.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, pushing my hair out of my eyes. Oliver just stared up at me, blinking.

I didn't want to take another risk so I pulled out my cell phone out of my back pocket to call my mom. I stayed sitting on Oliver as I pushed the speed dial.

"Hello?" mom said.

"Mom, Oliver almost had an accident near town. I'm going to need you to come pick us. We're at the bar," and I hung up, not giving her a chance to reply.

I took a deep breathe, hitting Oliver right in the face with my scent. He took a shuttering breathe even though he didn't need it.

"I hope you've learned your lesson about humans, Oliver. That is why it is dangerous for us to be around them," I scolded him. Oliver didn't even seem to be aware that I was speaking to him. He just stared at me with an odd look on his face.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked, hoping to get him to talk to me. That seemed to get him back to his senses.

"No, no you didn't hurt me at all. I didn't hurt you, did I? I didn't realize how rough I was being with you. I really didn't understand anything really," Oliver said. He chuckle nervously. I noticed his hands that were lying awkwardly at his side twitched suddenly.

"I'm fine. I was lucky I pinned your arms down or I wouldn't have had a chance," I stated.

"I am sorry. I won't do anything like that again. I'll stay close to the house from now on," Oliver mumbled. I nodded, smiled at him.

I heard mom's Mercedes-Benz GLK coming towards us after a few minutes of silence. I dragged Oliver up and pulled him out of the woods towards the vehicle, making sure his nose was buried in my hair so he couldn't smell the humans coming out of the bar. We sat in the back of the car together.

"What happened?" mom asked tersely. Oliver immediately started to tell her what happened, putting all the blame on him. I sat quietly and listened to him talk. Mom was quite shocked after her was finished. "Oliver! What were you thinking?" mom scolded him. Oliver took everything mom threw at him.

"Is everything ready for us to leave the house?" I asked, piping up finally. Mom glanced back at me in the rearview mirror.

"They finished packing a little bit ago. We can leave this evening," she answered. I nodded and nudged Oliver. He smiled weakly at me.

Once we got to the house, mom and I stuffed the boxed into my Ferreira and mom's car. We were leaving some of the things behind tonight and letting the moving truck take them over to our other house that we had west of here a few states over. Oliver stayed in the house while we worked, he didn't want to take anymore chances.

"Oliver, it's okay. You're not the only one to lose it around humans," I said, hoping to make him feel better about what had almost happened in town earlier. Oliver looked up from his seat in the floor where he was staring out the window.

"Yeah, I guess. It seems like I just run on my emotions, not even thinking about anything half the time. I just don't feel like I'm in control of myself," he exclaimed like he was confessing a sin to me. I half smiled at him.

"Of course, you feel like that. You're only a baby," I stated. Oliver looked up at me with a weird look on his face.

"I'm not a baby, Annie," Oliver grumbled unhappily. I smirked but didn't say anything else about it. He was a baby, a baby vampire that was still learning how to live.


	3. Chapter 3

_Patiently Loving You_

The three of us stood in front of our new Queen Anne house that my mother had bought years ago before she had even created me. I really liked it. It had one tower at the back of the house but the rest of the roof was slanted like a normal house would be. It was huge like most of the houses I had lived in with mom.

Oliver and I hurried and ran inside to explore while mom stayed outside to fuss over the front garden. There ended up being a studio, which I claimed as mine so I would have a place to play my violin, the dining room and kitchen which we would never use, two bathrooms that we would only use for showers, a servant's quarters that we were going to turn into a game room, a living room with a nice view of the front yard, and four bedrooms. Oliver claimed the room that was in the tower while I claimed the closest one to the staircase which left two rooms for my mother to pick from.

"Oliver, Annie, help me bring in the boxes," mom said softly from the front door. I stopped examining my new room and went downstairs to help my mother. Mom stacked four big boxes in my arms and told me where to put them. I placed each box in the rooms she had told me and went back outside.

Oliver had four boxes stacked up in each hand and was talking to my mom about ordering him some new clothes. I smiled at the two of them and grabbed some more boxes.

"Hey, mom, do you think I could skip the whole school thing and just hang out around the house or get a job or something?" I said before going back into the house.

"Yeah, I think I can allow that this time," she laughed from out in the yard as I put some boxes in my room. I smiled in relief and continued back and forth between the house and my mother.

Between the three of us we got all the boxes inside quickly and then we started to unpack. I was delighted with my new room; I liked it much more than my last one. I could hear Oliver above me, moving the few things that he had around.

I knew the movers were probably are coming sometime tomorrow so I'd go hunting with Oliver while they were in the house. It will be a good opportunity for us to get used to the forest here and explore the area a little better.

Our first night in the new house none of us stayed near one another. I believe it was to allow us to come to terms with our new environment. The house was creakier than the last house but much grander and elegant. I stayed in my room and listened to the house for the night.

Just as the sun came over the horizon my mother came to visit me. I smiled at her and got up from my seat on the floor. I had been enjoying the sound of the wind before she came.

"Annie, will you take Oliver out to hunt for the day? The movers should be delivering a few of our things later on and we don't need an accident right now," she said. I nodded and hugged her before running up the winding stairs to Oliver's room.

I knocked on his door just to be polite even though I could hear him flipping the pages of some kind of book. He paused for only a second or two before opening his door for me. I smiled at him and let myself in.

He had framed his family and friend pictures on the wall and had filled the dresser with the few clothes that he had. His scent was all over the room already even though had only been here a few hours.

"What were you reading before?" I asked since I didn't see a book out. I turned around and watched him look around his room but not at me. I was confused at why he was acting awkward towards me.

"I was looking through our college's orientation pamphlet to see if you were in it," Oliver mumbled. I finally realized that he was acting embarrassed. I felt stupid for not noticing it.

"Oh, no I came later on in the year. If you want a picture of me all you've got to do is ask," I teased, grinning at him. Oliver half smiled at me and walked over to his book-self that he had set up. He pulled out a tattered book that someone had written on the cover.

"What is that?" I asked curiously, stepping closer to him. He glanced at me before grinning and throwing it lightly, for a newborn, onto his bed, which he'd never use but was there from when mom had lived here years ago.

"A poetry book that my parents had gave to me. They had written all over it though but it's still good for a read sometimes," he answered. My mouth went before I thought over what I was saying.

"Which mom?" I asked. I immediately sealed my lips closed. Oliver didn't even seem to notice that I had just asked an improper question.

"My first mom, the one that gave birth to me," Oliver answered, smiling fondly at the book. My senses finally came to me as to why I had come up here.

"Oh, right, well, I came up here to ask if you would like to go hunting with me for the day," I said.

"Mary asked you to take me away from the house for the day, right?" Olive exclaimed, crossing his arms. I smiled sheepishly at him and shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's just for safety measures. In a few years you won't have to shy away from humans," I exclaimed. Oliver didn't say anything else but waved me towards the door.

"Ladies first," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and went back to the second floor of the house then to the first floor with Oliver trailing behind me. I said a quick goodbye to my mother before Oliver and I raced out into the woods.

The air smelled fresh here and I could also smell animal scents everywhere. I'm glad we weren't living close to a big city this time because I really enjoyed the clean air and the variety of animals to eat. Everything seemed fresh and green here. I really, really liked it.

Oliver and I stayed outside for most of the day. We raced, hunted a little, played I Spy, and other games that distracted us until I heard mom yell for us back at the house.

"I'll race you," Oliver said before streaking off. I quickly followed him but I never got any closer to him other than a few feet. Once his first year was over, he might still be faster than me from what I can tell.

"I hope you two didn't get into too much trouble today," mom laughed when she saw us. I grinned at her and kissed her quickly on the cheek before following Oliver up the stairs. He went on into his room and I went into mine.

A queen size bed was pushed up against the wall and a few more boxes had been placed in here. I noticed that there was a faint smell of a human in here now too. I hope that doesn't bother Oliver.

I unboxed and rearranged some of my things, making sure everything was perfect. I sighed happily and sat down on the bed and listened to the sounds around me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been four months since we moved here. Mom worked as a party planner in a small rented store in town while I stayed at home to make sure Oliver behaved himself. Everyone in town thought mom's two children stayed at home doing online classes and studying.

I mostly played my violin during the day in my studio. The studio was full of sheet music that I used and of CDs that had classical music on it that I played along with sometimes.

Oliver normally stayed up in his room with the laptop that mom bought for him. I think he really was taking online classes up there. If he wasn't on the laptop then he was reading one of the many books that we had gotten for him.

The only time Oliver left was to hunt. I only left to visit mom a few times or go hunt with Oliver.

"Annie, could you go into town for me, please? I need you to get a few things from the store," mom said when I exited my studio. I nodded and noticed that she seemed a little frustrated. She was sitting in the middle of the living room with papers surrounding her.

"How's the planning going for the Parker's engagement party?" I asked while I got my keys for my Ferrari. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"They are being very difficult. They kept changing their minds about the music and flowers because the soon to be bride and groom have different tastes," mom answered. I gave her a sympathetic smile before going out to the garage.

I slid into the car and turned it on. It purred to life, making me smile happily. I through it in reverse and flew out of our driveway. Dust trailed behind me; which meant I'd have to wash my car but I didn't care.

Once I got close to town I slowed down a lot until I was driving at the speed limit. There were a few people walking outside but most didn't want to be outside when it was so cloudy and chilly.

I parked my car in front of mom's store and got out at human pace. A few people recognized me and waved. I smiled politely at them and unlocked the store and went inside.

Mother kept the heat on here all the time. She said it made her relax more when she was working. The front room pretty much held samples for her customers to look at. There were different types of balloons, plates, cups, place settings, table cloths, sparkles, ribbon, and a lot of other junk that humans liked to have at their parties.

I walked passed it all and went into the back room, which was mom's office. I rummaged around until I found the right folder that mom had told me to get before I left. I made sure everything was exactly the way it was before I came in here.

I made sure to lock up the store before getting back in my Ferrari. I noticed a few young boys, probably middle school, staring at my car while talking excitedly to each other. I grinned and speed down the street and back home.

I pulled into the garage and went to find my mom. She was still in the floor with her papers but Oliver was sitting next to her now, trying to help her with the color schemes.

"Mary, seriously, I don't see a difference in these colors. They look the same to me," Oliver huffed. I giggled, making them look up at me. They both smiled and beckoned my over to them.

"Which color would go best with their Christmas theme?" mom asked me, holding up two sample cards. I looked at the two light blues.

"This one; it reminds me of sky when it's snowing," I stated, pointing to the one of the left. She nodded and wrote down the color.

"So, what do we do for Christmas? Are we supposed to get a tree or something?" Oliver asked, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"Yeah, and we'll have to start our Christmas shopping too. I might head up to the city this weekend," I said thoughtfully.

Christmas was only two weeks away. I already knew what I was getting both of them but I hadn't had a chance of leaving to pick them up.

We talked about the holidays for the rest of the evening until it was nine o'clock. I glanced over at Oliver, checking his eyes to see if he needed to hunt. His eyes were starting to turn a bright orange color now. It wouldn't be long until his eyes were golden too.

"I think I'm going to hunt for the rest of the night, do either of you want to hunt?" mom exclaimed, standing up gracefully. I waited for Oliver to answer first.

"I'll go later tomorrow," he grunted before heading upstairs to his room to do who knows what.

"I'll stay here with Oliver for tonight," I whispered. I had a feeling that Oliver didn't like us babysitting him. He was more willing to stay near the house now after his almost accident a few months ago but he wanted to get out more.

Mom nodded thoughtfully again, glancing up at the ceiling, probably listening to Oliver bang around in his room. "You know what I think? I think Oliver is quite smitten with you," mom whispered so low that I barely caught it.

I felt a wave of embarrassment crash down on me. This wasn't something I wanted to know right now. I looked everywhere but at my smirking mother.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts then," she giggled before leaving out the back door and straight into the woods. I stood in the living room for a moment before going into my studio. I played one of the hardest pieces I had so I had a chance of cleaning out her words.

It was around midnight that I noticed that it was unusually quiet up in Oliver's room. I stopped playing my violin so I could listen harder. I didn't hear anything. I panicked and raced upstairs with my violin still in my hands. He better not had run off again!

I didn't slow down at all into I was in his room. I didn't even notice that I had taken his door off its hinges in my haste to get up here. Oliver stared wide eyed at me from his bed, which he was sitting on, here in the house.

"What are you doing?" he asked cautiously. I'm sure that my eyes had panic and relief in them at the same time. I didn't blame him if he was a little concerned as to why I had broken into his room.

"Um, just checking up on you," I stated, embarrassed beyond belief.

"I'm just saying here, but normally when you check on me you don't take off the door," Oliver said, grinning at me. I moved my eyes away from him and stared at his growing book collection.

"I didn't hear you so I thought you had let the house," I grumbled, swinging my violin back and forth in front of me. He laughed, making me want to blush. I felt like running off into the woods for the next few days.

"I was just listening to you play. I like it," Oliver explained to me. I snapped my eyes back to him. I smiled.

"You like it? Would you like me to play you something?" I asked excitedly. I rarely got to play for an audience. Mom listens sometimes but she barely comments on my music anymore. She has heard it all before and then some.

"Yeah," I grinned and took a seat next to him on the bed. I got my violin ready then started to play again. Oliver sighed and leaned back against his headboard. He'd watch me play part of the time and other times he'd close his eyes.

I didn't stop playing until mother came home when the sun came up. Oliver, at this point, was sitting at my feet, looking up at me with smoldering eyes. I refused to look at him or I'd mess up my playing and do something stupid.

"Annie, Oliver, will you come down here and help me again," mom said from downstairs. I almost sighed in relief when Oliver took his eyes off me. I sat my violin down gently and led the way downstairs so we could continue helping my mom with her work.

We only helped for a few hours until she had to leave for the store. I eyed Oliver warily, not sure if he wanted me to keep playing my music or if I could go back to my room and try to sort through what could possibly be happening.

My own mother had planted the seed that Oliver might like me in some way other than friends or family. I really didn't think that was possible until I saw Oliver actions upstairs while I played. I wasn't so sure on how to act around him now. I've never had another vampire interested in me for a mate. It was nerve racking just thinking about it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Patiently Loving You_

It was Christmas Eve and mom and I were decorating her store. We had had extras lights and ribbons so we decided to bring some cheer to mom's work office.

We had left Oliver at home. He said he wanted to wrap our presents without us there. I think he was just being paranoid. It's not like we mean to hear everything that goes on in the house.

"Mom, can we please go home now? I've still got to get our presents out of hiding before midnight," I whined.

She sighed and glanced around her office to see if anything else could have ribbon put on it. Mom finally nodded and followed me back out to her car. She locked the store back up before getting into the passenger seat. I threw the car into reverse and took off back home.

Once we got to the house I parked the car and we went at a human pace into the house just incase Oliver needed more time to hide what he was doing. He met us at the door and grinned cheekily at us.

I looked past him and saw a huge Christmas tree set up in the living room. He had gotten a tree for us. He had also decorated it with snowflakes, tinsel, snowmen, stars, and lights. I couldn't remember the last time we had had a tree for the holidays.

"I put your presents under the tree so don't even try to snoop around," Oliver stated, pointing back at the tree. Three presents, wrapped and ready to go, were already under the tree.

"I'll go get mine," mom chirped and ran off into her room. I followed her lead and went into my room and got the presents out of the hidden attic in my closet. I cradled them carefully in my arms and headed back downstairs.

I set the present under the tree then sat down in the floor, staring over at Oliver who was sitting on the couch staring right back at me. I wonder what was taking mom so long.

"So, um, would you like to go ice skating with me early this morning? I found this pond south of here and it should be cold enough that the water is frozen," Oliver said.

I stared at him for a moment, thinking over what here said. It was very possible that mom was trying to help Oliver get a date with me. I didn't want to be rude though and reject his offer because what if he really did just want to hang out.

"Yeah, sounds cool," I replied not a second later. He grinned and turned towards my mom that had just appeared with present in her arms.

"Okay, we can't open them until midnight. So we've got twenty minutes to kill until our presents. What do you two want to do?" mom said, sitting cross-legged in the floor just a few feet from me.

"Let's just put in a movie," Oliver suggested. I nodded and crawled over to our DVD shelf and grabbed one of the many Christmas movies that we had. I didn't let the others see and popped in the movie.

"The Christmas Story?" mom asked, her eyebrows raised up in question. I just shrugged and turned to the TV to watch for a few minutes.

Mom watched the movie but I could tell she wasn't too interested in the movie considering I made her watch every Christmas with me. On the other hand, Oliver was paying close attention to the movie.

"You know, I used to watch this every Christmas with my dad and whoever his wife was at the time. It's one of my favorites," Oliver suddenly exclaimed, grinning fondly at the TV.

Mom nodded and now watched the movie with a new interest but I was glancing over at Oliver out of the corner of my eye now. Was this too painful for him since it was a human thing for him just a few months ago?

"I think we can open presents now," he stated, grinning at us. Oliver pulled all the presents out from under the tree and passed us our two presents that we would be getting tonight.

We let mom open her presents first out of respect for her. I mean, she is the one taking care of us and helping us survive with our live. Mom screamed and hugged me when she opened the present I got for her. It was the best sewing machine available and there was a clothes designing book with it.

"Thank you, Annie. Oliver why don't you go next," mom said, cradling her sewing machine like it was a baby.

Oliver excitedly ripped the paper off of the present that mom had gotten him. He grinned hugely when he saw his new Wii with four new games to go with it. He hugged mom and even kissed her cheek.

"Come on, Annie! Your turn," Oliver beamed, crossing his arms across his chest and sitting up straight. I grabbed mom's present to open first. I noticed Oliver look of disappointment before I opened it.

"Thank you, mom," I exclaimed, grinning down at my new music book. I couldn't wait to get my violin out to play these new pieces.

Mom opened up her last present from Oliver. He had gotten her a fashion book from the 60's that had clothes designs and house designs in it. With our two presents and her job that should keep her busy for at least two years, maybe three.

Oliver didn't wait for someone to tell him to open his present. I couldn't help but be a little proud from his reaction to my gift. He ran his fingers lightly over the light brown guitar that I had gotten for him.

"Thank you," Oliver murmured, glancing up at me. I smiled back at him.

"I thought it could give you something to do besides reading," I stated, happy that he liked his new toy.

I didn't waste time and I opened the gift that Oliver had got for me. I grinned stupidly even though I could have gone to Wal-Mart and gotten it. There were ten CDs that had classical music on it; all of them had a violin so I could play along.

"Thanks Oliver," I breathed out, checking the songs on each of the CDs.

Oliver hooked up his Wii while mom started fiddling around with her sewing machine, setting it up in the corner. I ran up to my room and got a CD player so I could listen to my new music. We hung out in the living room until it was one in the morning.

"Annie, are you ready to go ice skating?" Oliver asked after beat one of his new games. I pulled the head phones off and nodded. We didn't bother with coats or mittens or anything like that. We wouldn't need them.

I hunted up the skates that we had packed in the attic then Oliver and I headed out into the forest. We ran silently beside each other. I knew Oliver was just running at my pace because he wanted to be polite. He could easily over take me.

"The pond is just up ahead," he stated after a few minutes run. I nodded and started to pay attention so I wouldn't run straight onto the pond.

It was only a second or two until I saw the pond that he had mentioned. It was just the right size to give Oliver and I free reign with our speed while we skated. I noticed the ice wasn't too thick so we'd have to be careful.

We didn't say anything but sat down on the frosted, dead grass and put on our skates. Mine fit me perfectly since I had them special ordered for myself a few years ago. Oliver had to order his off Ebay.

I easily glided onto the ice once my skates were laced up. I circled around once before turning to Oliver. He was still sitting down on the ground, watching me skate around. I grinned at him before twirling two times in the air.

Oliver snorted and finally got up and glided onto the ice with me. He winked at me before skating backwards past me before jumping high into the air and spinning four times. When he landed his blades got stuck in the ice.

"That's what you get for trying to beat me," I giggled, skating past him while he pulled himself free.

We continued like that for about an hour, trying to show each other up until we couldn't think of anything else to do. I just glided around on the ice, craving pictures into it.

"Annie, do you ever think about love?" Oliver asked suddenly. I stopped and looked over at him cautiously. He had this thoughtful look on his face as he skated backwards. He seemed serious so I thought seriously about his question.

"Sometimes, but not romantic love," I answered after my careful thinking that had lasted a few seconds. Oliver's face scrunched up as he thought over my answer.

"You don't ever think about finding yourself a boyfriend or something?" he asked, stopping now. I stopped also and let myself think.

I guess finding myself a mate is always a possibility but I'm not going to search the whole earth for that one special guy. He'd have to find me first.

"Vampires have mates, not boyfriends or girlfriends first off. I've thought about it a little but I'm happy with my life like this so I don't need some guy right now," I said. Oliver frowned but didn't say anything else for a while.

When the sun was starting to rise and sparkle off our skin and Oliver had fell through the ice twice already we decided to head home. We took our time making our way back though.

"Oliver, can I ask why you asked about love earlier?" I said hesitatingly. I didn't want him to get upset and run off. No one needed a wild newborn running around town at the moment.

"I realized today that I really care and love you and Mary. You're more of a family to me than my real family was. I like it," Oliver answered, smiling at me. I smiled and nudged him lightly.

"Mom will like to hear that," I exclaimed. He nudged me back but sent me stumbling into a baby oak tree. I laughed and ran after him. I tackled him to the ground, launched myself up and hurried into the house before he could get his revenge.

Mom was still sitting in the living room, sewing a few pieces of cloth together. She looked up and smiled at us. Oliver started fiddling with his guitar while I went upstairs and got my violin and started to play, letting Oliver twang along with me every once in a while.

I thought while I played. I'm sure that Oliver's questions early weren't innocent and pure minded. He was still twenty and a guy. I'm sure that I know what was on his mind early this morning. Oliver really has taken an interest in me as a mate or a "girlfriend" for him. I was a little flattered by this thought.

We didn't talk that much as we enjoyed our Christmas gifts. I noticed that Oliver still had a thoughtful look on his face that made me think that he was remembering our conversation earlier too.

**Author's Note: Yes, it's short but I didn't want to write anymore for this chapter. The next chapter should be pretty interesting so be ready! It's from Oliver's Pov!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Patiently Loving You_

*Oliver's Pov*

I put my laptop aside and got off of my bed. I was getting bored of my college classes already. I just didn't seem interested in the subjects anymore like when I was a human. Maybe it was because I knew I had forever to learn this stuff.

I let myself listen in to what Annie was doing. It was quickly becoming a habit of mine to listen to the woman one floor below me. She was cleaning her already spotless violin while leafing through her sheet music looking for something to play.

Annie really was wonderful. Her dark brown hair always seemed to be a curtain around her face unless she went out of the house then she pulled it back into a ponytail. Her always changing eyes could easily tell me what kind of mood she was in.

She was beautiful in everyway. Even her attitude was beautiful. I've never saw her get angry over anything. Annie had a sense of humor but she knew when to take things seriously. She was very passionate for her music and that gave her an extra flare.

I shifted restlessly. I was sick of being cooped up in this house all the time and not being able to go anywhere by myself because I was a newborn vampire.

"Oliver, I'm going to run into town to get a new CD, do you want me to get you anything?" Annie said from downstairs. I sighed and moodily pulled on my hair. I wanted to go to town too.

"No, thanks though," I grumbled, knowing she could hear me. Annie left a few seconds afterwards and I listened to her Ferrari drive off.

I left my room and wandered around the house for a few minutes, trying to find something that could hold my attention for a few hours. Even my Wii couldn't hold my interest right now.

It was the beginning of spring and weak sunlight was coming through the window. I watched my skin sparkle for a moment.

If I could just get out of the house for just a few hours then my cabin fever would go away and Annie and Mary might start trusting me to leave the house sometimes.

I hurried into the garage before I could change my mind and got into Mary's Mercedes-Benz GLK. It was the first time I had driven in months but I wasn't the least bit rusty at it. I easily backed up and peeled out of the driveway.

Excitement coursed through me as I hit the town. I made sure not to go anywhere near the CD store. I wouldn't have to worry about Mary turning up; she was hunting right now. I drove right out of the town and went flying until I hit the highway. I went by the law and slowed down but I was still driving faster than any of the humans around me.

I'm not sure where I ended up driving to but it was very far away because I had ran out of gas and had to pull up to a gas station. I filled it up.

This was the moment of truth, could I control myself long enough to pay for the gas or would I kill the human working behind the counter?

I got out of the car and took a few deep breaths, smelling the fumes from the gas and the gross pollution from the cars driving by. I held my breath and stalked into the gas station.

The bearded man behind the counter did a double take when he saw me. I evaluated my expression and realized that I had a scowl on my face and my teeth were gritted. I threw a twenty on the counter.

"For the silver car," I breathed out. I could hear his heart pounding in his chest while he reached for the money. My jaw clenched and my throat burned strongly. My own venom filled my mouth quickly. I ran out of the door before he had even picked up the dollar bill.

"Sir, don't you want your change?!" he yelled after me. I didn't bother turning around or saying anything back to him. I just jumped into Mary's car and pulled out of the gas station before I changed my mind.

I sucked in the clean air and sighed in relief. I hadn't killed anyone! Mary and Annie might actually let me out of the house every once in a while. I don't think I could handle another outing soon but I could start hunting more if it out me out of house.

I let my mind wander while I drove back home. They're probably freaking out right now. I've been gone for over six hours. I hope they didn't think that I had left their family or gone human hunting.

The sun was starting to set when I pulled into the garage. I just sat in the car for a second, listening in on what was going on in the house. It was silent except for the humming coming from the refrigerator. I didn't hear Mary or Annie's breathing or footsteps.

I got out of the car and flitted into the house. I knew they weren't home but it didn't stop me from looking around for a fresh scent to see where they had gone. Before I could really pick up a strong scent I heard Annie's feet patting against the ground outside.

I waited for my new family in the unused kitchen. I was bouncing on the balls of my feet, excited to tell them about my successful experiment that had happened. I stopped mid bounce though when I saw the looks on Mary and Annie's faces.

Mary looked worried and a panicked look in her eyes when she entered the kitchen. She instantly relaxed and she smiled weakly in relief when she spotted me. Annie was on a whole other level though.

She had this frantic look on her face and in her eyes. I've never seen anyone, actor, human, or vampire have this look before. It scared me; what had made her look so…wild?

"Oliver, where have you been?" Mary asked weakly. I could tell just from her voice that she was just relieved and was glad that I was back.

"I took a drive, got some gas, and came back here," I answered proudly. I started to bounce again, waiting for their praise. "I took your car by the way, sorry for not asking," I tacked on politely for Mary's benefit.

"You got gas? You went inside a gas station?" Mary exclaimed, worry back on her face again. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. Nothing happened or my eyes would be red again. I wouldn't be in sure a good mood either," I explained happily, grinning at her. I glanced over at Annie, wondering why she hadn't said anything yet.

"Well, I'm very proud that your little experience was a success but I'd rather you tell us next time you leave the house. You had us both very worried," Mary said. She ran a hand over her face and sighed, leaning against one of the counters.

Annie suddenly moved. My eyes snapped to her form and watched her curiously. She didn't look at me or her mother but stalked out of the kitchen and down the hall to her studio. Her music quickly filled the air around us but it wasn't her normal sweet, upbeat music; it was angry and fast.

Mary put a finger to her lips, telling me to be quiet, and I followed her out of the house and into the woods a little ways from the house. She turned and faced me once we were out of Annie's hearing range.

"Annie was frantic when we realized that you had left. She almost broke her violin, Oliver. That's got to be a sign," Mary said happily, smiling brightly at me. I smiled back at her. My chest swelled with hope. "But I wouldn't bother her right now though. She's in a horrible mood."

"Why?"

"I think it's because you left without telling anyone, making her worry, then coming back home saying that you've been putting yourself in danger knowingly," she stated thoughtfully.

We were silent for a moment, each of us wrapped up in our own thoughts. Annie must care for me dearly if she almost broke her violin. She loves that thing more than anything in the world. Maybe this could be a start for us if she came down from her bad mood.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Mary," I mumbled, giving her a small smile. She nodded but I don't think she was all there at the moment.

I headed back to the house and was met with complete silence. I hope Annie had burnt her anger out before I go up to talk to her. I walked at a human pace upstairs to the second floor where Annie's room was.

I didn't bother with knocking or waiting for her to let me in, but I simply pushed open the door and stepped into her room. Annie's back was to me while she sat in the floor tuning her precious violin.

I wasn't sure what to do now so I waited for her to acknowledge me. We were both quiet as the tension between us rose up. I was getting nervous, wondering what had made her so mad.

"Annie?" I hesitantly asked, stepping forward once my patients had run out. She stopped moving and tilted her head back so she could see me.

I've never seen a deadly vampire before but now I've got a pretty good idea what they look like. Annie was glaring at me, her face dark and dangerous, and her teeth were bared.

"What?" she hissed from between her clenched teeth. I felt the sudden need to shiver like I used to when I was human. The air felt icy instead of tense now.

"I came to apologize for worrying you today. Mary told me you were pretty tore up," I said, hoping she would forgive and forget. My wish didn't come true.

"Apologize! You shouldn't be apologizing; you could be down on your knees begging to stay with us! You just don't know how much danger you could have put us in!" Annie screamed, jumping to her feet and getting right up in my face.

"W-what?" I stammered, surprised by how close she was to me and how angry she had became. Annie growled low in her chest.

"If you had gone crazy with your bloodlust and it had ended up in the newspaper that a bunch of humans were dead then the Volturi down on all of us!" Annie snapped, stepping a foot away from me.

"The Volturi would have killed us if I had lost control?" I really did shiver this time. Mary, my new mother dead because of an idiot mistake of mine; Annie killed also. My chest squeezed in on itself, making it difficult for me to breathe in Annie's scent.

"I hope you remember that next time you decided to do something stupid," she muttered, anger still clear in her voice. Was that the only reason she was so upset? I know Mary didn't even seem upset with me endangering her.

"Annie, are you really only upset about me almost getting us all killed or is it something else?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want her to yell at me anymore.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Annie whispered, turning away from me and sitting back down by her violin. There was a new edge to her voice. Shyness? Embarrassment?

I smirked. "Liar. You were worried about me," I exclaimed happily, stepping up behind her. Annie's shoulders tensed and her hands stopped fiddling with the strings. "You didn't want anything to happen to me," I continued on.

"I think I'm going to go hunt," she said hurriedly before I could say anything else. Instead of using the door Annie just jumped out her window. I heard her feet hit the ground then she disappeared into the forest.

I breathed in deeply, taking in Annie's flowery scent. I felt like I was on top of the world now. I could control my bloodlust to a point, Annie might like me, and we were all still alive!

I ran up to my room in the tower and started searching the internet. I wanted to get a gift for Annie and I'd give it to her after our first date, as soon as we have our first date of course. I'd have to work on that.

**Author's Note: Okay, now that things are starting to roll into place, things should be getting better. Next chapter is back to Annie's Pov! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Patiently Loving You_

I climbed higher up into the tree, hoping no one will come looking for me for a while. I needed time to think by myself. I had many questions that I had to answer for myself.

Oliver was started to get bolder in his attitude with me. I wasn't going to lie to myself; I loved Oliver already even though he's only been with us for a few months. I loved Mary also but why did Oliver have to be so complicated about all this?

He was trying to push me, trying to pressure me into dating him or whatever vampires do. Oliver just doesn't understand how strong a vampire's emotions can be towards each other and he just doesn't know what he's getting into. I didn't even know what I was getting into.

A fresh breeze ruffled the green leaves around me, sending a fresh wave a pine scent up my nose. I felt the suddenly urge to sneeze like when I was human. I faintly remember being allergic to some sort of leaf back then.

"Annie, I'm not kidding. Come out and face it like man!" Oliver yelled somewhere to the left of me. I'd say he was half a mile away from me.

"I'm not a man!" I called back, hopping from tree to tree now, trying to put more distance between us.

"Good because that would have made this awkward!" I heard him yell back from even closer than before. I stopped my jumping and waited to see what he would do next. "All I'm asking for is one little date!" he continued.

I could hear him running now. His feet were barely touching the ground as he tried to smell me out. I took deep, slow breaths, trying to figure out where he was exactly.

What an odd game we were playing? We both knew that if he found me then I'd go on the date with him but if he didn't then I had the right to decline him as many times as I wished.

"Are you not going to give me a clue as to where you are?" I didn't hold myself back and let myself let out a small giggle. Oliver was suddenly standing under my tree, looking up at me. "Found you."

I laughed and dropped down to the ground beside him. I pushed my wild wind hair out of my face and grinned at him. Oliver's now light golden eyes were shining with excitement now that he know that he'd get his one date.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest and cocking my hip out. He grinned and unwound my arms, taking my hand in his.

"First, I need you to go home. Mary will help you get ready. I'll tell you the next step after you're done," Oliver said.

I ran with him back to the house. Mom was already waiting for us when we arrived. Oliver ran off to his room while mom rushed me into her room. She ripped my clothes off of me and slipped a black dress over my head. The dress hugged me everywhere and the straps tied behind my neck. It was low cut and settled right at the swell of my breasts.

"I have a feeling we won't be hunting tonight," I mumbled, looking at myself in the mirror. Mom chuckled and started combing the tangles out of my hair. She twisted it into a simple bun. Mom gave me some simple silver earrings to put in and a simple silver necklace with a little diamond hanging from it.

"Okay, slip these shoes on and go met Oliver in the garage," mom commanded, pushing a pair of black high heels into my hands. I put them and walked at a human pace into the garage.

Oliver was leaned up against my Ferrari in a black tux. His sandy brown hair fell into his eyes like always and the tux showed off his slim muscles that he had. Oliver smiled at me, his teeth glinting in the light.

"Okay, now what are we doing?" I asked, stepping up beside him. He just smiled and opened the passenger door for me. I sighed but willingly got into the car. I watched as Oliver drove my car, making sure he didn't break her or anything.

He turned on the radio and we listened to his rap music. I didn't enjoy it at all. It was too loud and it didn't sound like the singer was really saying anything; Just a bunch of junk to me.

We drove for two hours until we actually entered a city, not a town, but a city. I looked at the signs that were shining at us, trying to figure out which building we were going to.

"Oliver, are you sure you can handle this? You haven't really had a lot of practice being around humans," I said, watching a group of rowdy teenagers walk down the sidewalk. They stared at my Ferrari as we cruised past.

He rolled his eyes, grinning at me as he pulled up to a building with a bunch of signs around the doors. "I can handle it for a few hours," Oliver stated, pulling up beside the worker that would park my car.

I sighed but opened the door anyway, letting the humans' scent hit Oliver and me in the face. My throat gave an irritated burn and barely any venom filled my mouth. I glanced at Oliver over the top of the car.

His jaw was clenched but he had a forced smile on his face as he hurried and handed the keys to the worker. Oliver got our ticket and walked over to me. He held out his arm for me. I linked our arms together, making sure I had a firm grip on him just in case. I could tell he wasn't breathing at the moment.

I led us into the building, listening to the murmur of the humans that were around us. Some were just feet from us while others were a few floors above us. We were getting looks from them. They thought we were good looking and there was no way that we could blend in right now.

The inside of the building was very grand compared the outside. The ceiling wasn't very high above us but little pictures were carved into it. Staircases were stationed on each sides of the room, leading to different parts of the building. Posters were hanging on the walls just like the ones around the doors outside.

"You brought me to an orchestra theatre?" I asked once I finally took the time to read one of the posters. Oliver just grinned at me and handed me our tickets that had our seat number on it.

We went up the least used staircase and climbed higher up than most of the humans around us. I led Oliver down a narrow hallway, through a curtain, and then we were in our box high above the stage.

"How are you holding up?" I asked, letting go Oliver's arm hesitantly. He just gave me a thumbs-up and took a small breath to test the air around him. Oliver instantly locked his jaw back up and covered his nose with his hand.

I frowned as I watched him torture himself but quickly forgot my deadly friend for a moment. The orchestra players were filing onto the stage, taking their seats, and getting their music sheets ready. I leaned over the railing of our box so I could get a better look at the violin section.

"Annie, sit, please," Oliver gasped out before closing his mouth again. I sat beside him in one of the plush armchairs that had been placed here. I didn't pay attention to the velvet coverings and listened as the musicians warmed up with their conductor.

When the musicians actually started all the humans' excited chatter stopped and they listened carefully to the beautiful music like I was doing. I closed my eyes, letting myself get the full effect of the orchestra.

The music stopped all too soon for my liking but these weak humans couldn't play all day like I could. I sighed in disappointment but stood up from the seat.

Oliver got up as well and instantly linked his arm with mine so he had something to hold onto incase things got too hard for him. We didn't need him killing any humans tonight.

I smiled, trying to encourage him to hold out a little long. He grimaced back but led the way back outside to the worker that had parked my car over an hour ago. I nudged Oliver towards the passenger side before hurrying around the front of the car at a human's pace and got in.

"Oliver, get in the car!" I called out. He was staring longingly at a couple that had walked by him. Oliver glanced back at me before practically throwing himself into my Ferrari. I slammed the gas pedal down and peeled out of there before he could change his mind.

"You did very well. I'm very proud of you, Oliver," I said happily, grinning over at him. He gave me a tiny smile back but glanced back over his shoulder at the passing humans that I was flying past.

"Where are we going next?" I asked. I didn't think he had anything else up his sleeve but I wanted to be sure before I drove us back home.

"There's a park an hour's drive from here that's had some trouble with some bears lately. I thought we could do some hunting before going home," Oliver exclaimed, really smiling at me now.

I grinned devilishly and pushed the gas pedal to the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I easily parked the car in the garage. We sat in my car, just listening to each other breathe. I was very relaxed and wanted to stay still for a few hours.

"So, did you like our date?" Oliver asked curiously, peeking at me from the corner of his eye. I sighed peacefully and lazily looked over at him. I felt warm from the blood that we had drunk not long ago. This would probably be the closest thing to a vampire getting sleepy.

"Yes. When is date two?" I said, smiling at him. Oliver seemed to light up from pride and eagerness. I giggled as he stared out the window, probably thinking of when our next date could be.

"How about Thursday morning, six A.M.?" he suggested to me, looking at me hopefully. I nodded and finally opened the car door. I ran off to my room, leaving Oliver to do what he wished.

I didn't want to play my violin right now. I didn't want to do anything but continue to talk with Oliver. I changed out of my dress and hung it up in my closet. I paced around my room, thinking back to my date.

It was very thoughtful of Oliver to actually take me somewhere that I'd enjoy. And he practically tortured himself so I could enjoy the music. I just couldn't get over how thoughtful he has been.

I listened carefully to what was going on around me. My mom was going through some of our picture books in her room just down the hall from me. I believe it was the one when I was human. Upstairs Oliver was flipping through one of his books while mumbling random words to himself.

I sighed. Brushing my hair, cleaning my already clean room, and organizing my clothes by color and brand only kept me busy for a few minutes. I decided to spend some time with Mary instead of mope around in my room, waiting for Thursday.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to get this out and sorry it's not very long. Thumbs up for Oliver because he is the man!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Patiently Loving You_

It's been years since I was unsure of the word love. I am not afraid to use it now because there is nothing else that I can think of when I'm with my mate, Oliver. We fit perfectly together even though I was blind to see it in the beginning. I wish I hadn't been so stubborn because then I could have gotten more "personal" time with him. I do love him and I know that he loves me and that's all I need in this world that we live on.

_**The End**_

**Author's Note: I'm sure you all hate me for ending it like this and not continuing with the story but I'm too busy to keep up with it, I don't have anymore ideas for it, and I wish to stop writing this story. Plain and simple. I am sorry….**


End file.
